


DoDrJSII

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: DoRSII [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Short drabbles, from a Diary.Just as I left a diary on a nightstand for my wife, so too has my wife left a diary on my nightstand.They’re exactly the same as our originals, except engraved on the inside cover is: Volume Two - DrJSShe says: the S stands for Song, not Smith ;)As it should...just ask Mr Pond.
Series: DoRSII [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927045
Kudos: 2





	1. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New volume IIs for the Doctor Too

Entry 1

Dearest Diary,  
It’s come full circle, just as I left a diary on a nightstand for my wife, so too has my wife left a diary on my nightstand.

They’re exactly the same, as my first one one, but with small exception engraved inside the cover is “Volume Two - DrJS”  
There's a postcard inside from Darillium, she noted that the ‘S stands for Song ;)’  
As it should...just ask Mr Pond.

I’ve always seen River, my own personal data ghost, in my hearts, I still hear the words she would say, her teasing, her antics, but I never imagined I would get to see my wife, my River again in flesh and blood after I left Darillium. 

Then here she was with Yasmin, and Captain Jack, getting me out of a maximum-security prison. It seems only right after all of our escapes from Stormcage.

I have to admit, I didn’t think she was really there, so I ignored her. I just know she is going to get back at me for it someday.

As I didn’t have a diary to compare, so I didn’t volunteer that we do diary’s at the time...but the evidence strongly points to this version of Professor River Song having already been to Darillium.

Yaz met River picking up my, well 12’s, stuff from the University…. I meant to go back one day….I just needed to give it time…. I failed Bill, I’ve left Nardole on the ship with little hope of escape. I can only imagine after I didn’t return from the battle Nardole somehow found a way to get a message to River.

It’s been a few days but River has left, again. I shouldn’t be surprised, still the same rule for not traveling with me full-time.

At least now she has her own TARDIS, although she didn’t appreciate the hunt for a random TARDIS tree in a forest…it had been a while since I parked it.

I can’t tell you how pleased I was when Yaz told me River let slip a spoiler that she knows an older Detective Khan.

Although I had been back to my room and found this diary, I would’ve figured out the future holds more spoilers.


	2. Have you seen my duplicate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry two

Entry 2

My TARDIS always sides with River.  
I was going to take…. let me back up first...I’ve been teaching Ryan about dimensional engineering when I realized….much like the applans, I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, but the security at The Library mimics that of the Matrix on Gallifrey.

I’ve also discovered that the TARDIS is no longer sending data back to the Matrix but instead transferring between The Library specifically the Doctor Moon.

I’m starting to wonder if whenever I’ve seen River’s Data Ghost, If the TARDIS has copied her consciousness. 

Either way it seems I need to be involved in the construction of The Library, if only to set up the safety measures and ensure the TARDIS can connect to the Core and it’s compatible to mine and River’s physiology, I don’t / won’t upload to the Matrix, again.

Ryan is going to stay on and help with construction. He’s been studying. I am quite impressed with his grasp of 50th century design. I was going to show Yaz & Graham the completed Library on opening day, from above of course, as I imagine Ryan and I were already down below. 

But the TARDIS had other plans, she landed us in mine and Rivers back garden on Darillium, thankfully she picked a day I was out shopping with Nardole.  
Had we not been there, River was planning to make a visit to The Library on opening day, then. To be fair she still is, now she’s just going to wait for the official invitation from her wife.

This whole day was full of spoilers, I think I’ve told River far more than I ever should have. Not entirely certain, that was wise. To be fair though she had already done a lot of research. Right now, she’s living in a time after she’s been to the Library, if she somehow were able to access the same process the TARDIS is using to send data to Dr. Moon I’m not entirely sure she couldn’t get a full record of, well everything.

She knew this Face, but I think she’s younger than when she rescued me from prison. Last time I saw her she had her own TARDIS, this time there was no sign of one and I certainly don’t recall her having access to a second when we lived there.  
Honestly she steals mine often enough that I’m not entirely sure it was actually necessary but I do feel better it’s under her watch rather than being left for some version of the Master to find or even his CyberMasters if they somehow escaped.

This day wasn’t just full of spoilers for River, it was like a walk-through this is my life sort of condensed for the Fam. They now know far more about my past than I have ever wanted them to have to worry about.

We did make progress for River, I think, she’s working on something that will fool me into believing that she dies in that chair. I just hope she is successful and pulls it off. River found records of a unknown woman that survived the expedition, she thinks it’s herself. I’ve always believed what the Sisters told us, that River used up her future regenerations to save me, now I’m not so sure that it’s true and even if it was I wonder if I could transfer them back to her now that it seems I have a practically infinite supply.

Part of me wonders if River ever got her duplicate back and if in fact it was a duplicate the whole time and I never interacted with the real Professor River Song.  
That would fall in line with the lessons we learned from Lake Silencio....  
But then I realize the upload with the sonic wouldn’t have worked if that were true. Someday I will know is that unknown woman my wife, was she so badly injured...was she able to regenerate... I could skip ahead and check, but Spoilers...


	3. Grand Openings

Entry 3

I am an Idiot, a ~~madman~~ ~~madwoman~~ madperson with a box, traveling the universe for millennia.  
I am bound to forget a few details, now and then.

My death at Lake Silencio was a fixed point in time and space.  
My wife proposed rewriting it, and I told her not to dare. 

I knew it would break time and I had a loophole, a plan to get around my death.

The first time I met my wife, before I knew she was my wife.  
I offered to rewrite time for her, the fixed point of her death, and she told me not to dare. Not one line. Not one moment.

Had I tried more than the sonic when I was younger, I’m quite certain it would’ve broken time, too. Now that I’m past our “pre-written” story I’ve realized she had a plan to get around it, all along, too.

Today was the grand opening of The Library at various different points of tonight’s gala I’m quite certain I sensed there were at least four different versions of my wife there all in a very complicated shell game, never 2 in the same space, but always one socializing at the gala.


End file.
